Orphan
by NightOfSilverRain
Summary: Esther is at it agian.. And this time she's after the Membrane family. Dib's dad is determined to pass on his knollege of science to the next generation so he adopts a new daughter, Esther. After Zim takes a brutal fall, Emily, Professor Membrane's new wife, gets suspicious.. RATED FOR SWEARING AND SEXUAL THEMES.. (Completed) (STATUS: Re-writing with different plot other than movie


(A/N: I made it all one chapter so It'd be easier. I know it isn't exactly like the movie and some parts are in different sections. I tried to make it as close as possible… WARNING… RATED M FOR GRAPHIC CONTENT SUCH AS CURSING AND SEXUAL THEMES…OOC WARNING)

"Orphan"

I know it isn't exactly like the movie and some parts are in different sections. I tried to make it as close as possible

Dib sat at his computer desk, working on a school assignment. It was the time of year for scrapbooks and posters, it going on the end of the year. For some reason, It seemed like the weather hadn't warmed up in months.. It had been snowing for days now. It was nearing the end of winter too.

About a month ago, their father had gotten remarried to another widow, named Emily. And all of a sudden, it seemed like the tragedy of the death of there mother, Grace, had never, ever happened.

Earlier that day, his dad had had the last straw with Dib and his nonsense. He was determined to pass down his knowledge of science to the next generation. Considering that Gaz wasn't interested and Dib was too into his paranormal crap to be interested. The last time he'd saw him, he stormed out of the house.

Dib leaned back in his desk chair, taking a quick break from staring at a computer screen. He heard footsteps nearing closer to his door. He heard Gaz's voice. "Dad wants us down stairs."

Dib went to the railing at the edge of the stairs. He saw a little girl with thick, black curls and a dress. She also wore laces around her neck and wrists. Who was this girl?

He followed behind Gaz down the stairs. He dad had his eyes on him, with a look of discuss on his face. Dib just rolled his eyes. Professor Membrane Stepped behind the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Kids. Meet Esther." He said, as-a-matter-of-factly

Dib looked at the girl. Something was off. He just couldn't place it.

"Hello," said the girl. "My name is Esther." she curtsied. It seemed she had some sort of Russian accent. The girl held out her hand to shake. Dib, without saying a word, did so. She then reached her hand to Gaz. Gaz looked at her hand, then back at her game, uninterested. Gaz walked up stairs, up to her room.

Dib turned to Esther. "Sorry about her." he said. Esther smiled. "I like her"

Professor membrane nudged her shoulder. "Let me show you your room."

He went upstairs to a room next to Dib's. Oddly, Dib had never noticed an extra room there. He opened the door to see a nine year old paradise. A canopy bed. Paint set with paint and brushes. Dolls and toys.

"It's perfect!" Esther exclaimed.

Later that day, They all, except Dib, sat on the couch, welcoming Esther with gifts. Dib was busy in the corner of the room, on the computer, studying.

Esther ripped open one of the presents, her eyes in awe as she uncovered a paint kit, great because she loved to paint.

"Thank you!" she said, hugging her father. "Thank you so much."

Dib looked annoyed at something he was working on. "Dad, I need your help." he said. Professor membrane ignored his son as he hugged his new "daughter". Gaz sat next to him, holding her gift. She really didn't care. There wasn't much thought into it. Esther grabbed it from her and ripped it open.

It was one of Gaz's old, unused, games. She smiled. "Thank you, Gaz!' she said, friendly. Gaz eyed her, suspiciously. "Your Welcome?"

"Uh? Dad!" Dib said, growing annoyed. "I really need your help on this!"

He blocked out his words somehow. He heard Dib's voice and turned around, assuming he needed his attention to show him something.

"Cool." he said, not amused, as he turned back around. Dib rolled his eyes. Esther turned back at him, smiling. Not a friendly smile. But a sort of evil one. Like a smirk.

Dib slipped on his coat and boots and slipped outside. In the backyard there was a tree house. It was were Dib spent most of his time when he wanted to be alone. He climbed up the ladder, sighing as he shut the opening behind him. He pulled out some paranormal magazines he kept under the floorboards of the thrown together planks of wood.

The next morning, they get prepared for school. Dib and Gaz were the first down stairs, ready to go out the door. Lagging behind, was Esther, who came downstairs wearing a long, yellow dress. Not looking like it was for school but for church or going out. Dib and Gaz stared, mouths dropped, holding back there laughter.

Emily looked at Dib and Gaz, strangely. "Why don't you guys go wait in the car." she suggested. They, ran out of the door, expected each other to bust out laughing any moment, not wanting to do it in front of her.

Emily looked up at Esther. "You're not wearing _this_ are you?" she asked. Esther put on a fake smiled. "But, I like it! Don't you think it's pretty?"

Emily put her face in her hands. "Well, yeah, sweetie, I love it, I just don't think you'll be comfortable in it."

Esther's smiled faded. "Your afraid the other kids will laugh at me, aren't you?" she said.

Emily was silent for a moment before sighing. "Oh, ok…" she said, giving in. Esther smiled and went out to the car.

Meanwhile, Zim had different thoughts. He had seen many student picking, or _bullying_ other students. It seemed to be normal… And that was one thing he wanted to be considered as.. Normal.

Later, Esther walked into her classroom, shortly after Mrs. Bitters. As she did, the kids scrambled to their seats.

"Ok, class," Mrs. Bitters, growled. "This is _Esther.._" she said. "She'll be joining the class."

This was his chance. Zim quickly thought of an insult that might fit the human. Then he had one. It was Brilliant.

He held out his hand, in front of him, like a phone. "Oh, look.." he began, as the class turned in his direction. "Little-bo-peep just texted me. She wants her outfit back!" He said in discuss towards the outfit she was wearing. Wow. The only way he'd know about that would be Gir. He had read it to him last night.

As the insult came out, the class broke out into a howling fit of laugher. Zim smiled. It had worked! Esther through Zim an evil look. Wow… It was almost hard to look away from. Zim had to shake his head to break away from the hypnotic gaze.

"Just take your seat." Mrs. Bitters said bitterly. She went and took a seat near the back of the class.

After school, Dib was passing time shooting paint balls at targets. As he continued, a pigeon landed on the edge of one target. Annoyed, he pulled the trigger, hitting the animal. And it fell to the snow covered ground. He gasped, and ran over to it.

Esther and Gaz seemed to come out of nowhere. They crowded around Dib, and stared down at the helpless animal.

"Did you kill it?" Esther asked.

"I didn't think It'd hurt him!" Dib replied. Esther turned around, towards a rock on the ground. She went to pick it up. She gave it to Dib. "Put it out of it's misery." she said.

Dib refused to take to rock. "It's in pain!" Esther said. "And it's YOUR responsibility."

"It was just an accident!"

"If you walk away now, It will starve to death… Is that want you want?"

Dib sighed. "I'm not doing it.." he said, sniffling.

Esther lifted up the rock, quickly, and dropped it, as it's blood splattered into the snow. She looked up at Dib, who had tears in his eyes.

"It's ok.. It's in heaven now." she smirked. Dib narrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" he said, running back to his house.

Esther looked over at Gaz and smiled. Esther through down the stone, as the two walked away, holding hands like best friends…

As the bell rang for next class at school, children scattered though out the halls like wild animals. The kids continued to run into Esther until she dropped her books, and bent down to pick them up.

Torque Smacky stopped next to Dib and laughed. "Your _sister_'s a total spazz.." he said. Dib rolled his eyes. "She's _not_ my sister."

Zim, meanwhile, couldn't stop thinking about the approval he was given by the other children, with the insult he had given. He then saw Esther, picking up her books. He thought he might continue the taunt.

He walked over to her ,saw a bible lying next to her, and picked it up. Esther stood up as he did. Zim smirked. "Is this… a _bible_?" he asked, obnoxiously. Esther nodded. Zim held the book over his head and taunted. "Jesus freak brought a bible to school today!" he said. A few kids passing by giggled.

Zim laughed as he handed over the religious book. Esther hesitated before trying to grab it from him. Zim yanked it back as she grabbed it and it turned into a kind of tug-of-war match. Zim smirked as he let go, spilling pages all over the floor. Esther scurried to her knees to pick up the scattered pages.

Zim looked down to see a coaler like necklace on her neck. He smirked and grabbed for it. Once his claw came in contact with she girl's neck, she let out a scream. Zim backed up, startled, as she continued to scream…

Emily sat with Esther on the couch.. "Your teacher told me what happened today." .. Esther frowned..

"Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about." she quickly answered… Esther was quiet a moment before speaking.. "Wh-… Who's Jessica?" Esther looked over at her… "Gaz had mentioned her."

Emily Sighed. "I have to show you something."

…

Emily stood with Esther at a garden of roses. There was a panel in front of it that said:

_I never held you, but I feel you._

_You never spoke, but I hear you._

_I never knew you, but I love you._

Esther stood with tears in her eyes. "What happened to her?"

Emily sighed.. "She died while she was still in my tummy…" she turned towards the roses. "We scattered her ashes here… and as long as this plant grows, a part of her will be alive inside it…"… Esther was crying now.

"She would have been lucky." she said. "… You're a great mommy."

…

(A/N: I know, I skipped a lot here because I thought it was a little _too _OOC.. Sorry..)

The next day, Professor membrane was sent by Emily to let the kids get some fresh air at the park. Gaz and Esther were sitting on the swings near their father. Esther noticed Zim walking towards the playground from a vacant area in the woods. As he walked his feet crunched in the snow underneath him.

"Gir!" he called. "Get back here! Where are you?!" Gir had asked his master if he had permission to go to the park. Zim, of coarse said no. He had had a breakdown and stormed out of the house.

Zim turned and saw Esther on the swings, just staring at him.. It sent shivers down his spine. He quickly turned away to continued searching. When he turned around the second time, to see if she was there,… she was gone..

He hesitated before climbing the stairs to the playground to continue his search. As he climbed, he peaked his head over the edge, fearing for Esther as well.. He walked slowly across the wooden ramp across the playground, cautiously. He peaked around the corner, towards a deep slide. She wasn't there. At this point, he was to worried about Esther than Gir by a long shot.

He peaked his head over the slide once when he heard screaming behind him. He turned around quickly to find Esther, running towards him. She reached out her arms and pushed, slamming into Zim as hard as she could, sending him falling backwards. He gasped before hitting his ankle on the edge on the metal slide, snapping it in half. He screamed as he it the ground with a crunch. He gripped his leg, eyes widened, and tears coming out of his eyes.

Gaz looked up from the loud noise. She saw Zim, on the ground, a puddle of blood oozing out of his leg, and Esther, smiling at the top of the slide, looking down at him.

…

At dinner, they were all silent. Finally, their father spoke up. "The school nurse says that Zim claims you pushed him."

Esther immediately spoke up. "That's not true! We were just playing! I swear.."

Emily looked at Gaz. "Did _you_ see what happened?" she asked. Gaz looked at Esther, who gave her a _Don't you DARE_ look… Gaz sighed. "He slipped.." she said. Esther smiled.

More silent's… The sound of silverware rubbing against a glass plate wore down on Dib's nerves. He noticed Esther cutting her steak into tiny pieces. He finally snapped. "Can you eat normal?" he said.

Esther spoke without looking up. "I am eating normal."

Dib rolled his eyes. "Yeah, maybe in whatever country your from." What was he saying? He didn't mean any of this!

Esther put down her knife. "Incidentally, I'm from Russia. Transylvania isn't even a country. It's a part of Romania."

"You're such a freak." he spat out.

"Hey!" Emily said. "I don't want ANY more talk like that, ok?"

Dib grew angrier. _Don't do it Dib!_ "Why does she have to ask like that?!" _No!_ "Any of the friends that I _do_ have fun of me because of her!"

"Maybe you need some different friends." Professor membrane suggested.

"Yeah, well, maybe you should send her back to the retard camp where she belongs!" he shouted.

"Dib!" Emily shouted. "Apologize to your sister!"

Dib slammed his fists onto the table. "She's not my… FUCKING sister!" he said, before he stormed upstairs.

At the store, Esther and Gaz are with Emily finding something for Dinner that night. Emily's phone rang, making her jump a little.. It was Sister Abbigal, from whom they received Esther.

"Hello?"

"Well, how are you?"

"Good! Great!"

"How is she?"

"Oh, She's right here, hold on a second.." Emily handed the phone to Esther.

"Hey, It's sister Abbigal, wanna say hello?" Esther shook her head. "C'mon! Just a quick hello!"

"I said no!" …

Emily took back the phone. "Umm, can you guys get five apples for me?" she said, drawing the girls away.

"Sorry.. Got a bit shy all of a sudden.." she said into the phone.

"I-It's alright. I'm just calling to remind you, I need her medical and dental records for my supervision report."

Esther and Gaz ducked low behind the self where the apples were on. "What's she saying?" she asked.

Gaz listened in…

Emily continued. "Yeah, she'd not thrilled about the dentist.."

Gaz turned back. "She's talking about you."

Abigal laughed on the phone. "Well, how's she doing? Is she opening up to you?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that.. She dropped the F-bomb on my a couple days ago.."

"I guess she's finally coming out of her shell.."

"Hehehe! Yeah.."

"Any other glitches I should know of?"

"Well, yeah, I had a big one here recently… There's a kid, Zim, at school.."

Gaz turned to Esther. "She's talking about Zim." she whispered. Esther alarmingly looked over.

"Esther may have pushed him, I don't know. But he got hurt."

"Is he alright?"

"Luckily.. He broke his ankle and got like six stitches."

"That doesn't sound to lucky.."

"Well, he's lucky he didn't break his neck!"

…

At home that night, Emily and their father were talking…

"Well, there was the fit at school," Emily began. "She pushed Zim at the playground."

"And you're saying it's her fault?" Professor membrane asked. Emily looked frustrated. "Sweetie, I don't know! You were suppose to be watching them.."

"Oh come on! It was an accident."

"Ok! Fine! Lets not blame her for anything! Fine! I'll take her word for everything.. Should I believe what she said about you too?"

"… What did she say?" he asked curiously… Emily paused… "She say's you were hitting on another girl."

"What?!" he said. He was smiling now. "She must have miss understood…"

"What happened?"

"She asked me to help her… move a chair…" he said, hesitantly. Emily narrowed her eyes. "She did…"

"Yes! I didn't!" he insisted. Emily looked down.. "Ohhh god… Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because,"

"Because, why? We could have laughed about it!"

(A/N: OOC Coming…)

"Because I know how you'd react!… Emily… you can't get jelous of everyone that I talk to.. It's been like a month."

"What do you mean? You say that like it's suppose to mean something!"

"I just feel like I've earned a little trust here… I gave you a second chance."

"I WAS SICK! YOU WERE JUST AN ASSHOLE WHO-"

"You put our child's life in danger!" he interrupted.

Esther listened to the fight from her room….

…

It was the next morning and Dib sat board playing guitar hero. And Gaz sat next to him, coloring.. His dad came into the room, irritated. "Dib, turn that down please, I have to work."

"Fine.."

"Thank you."

Esther skipped down the stairs, happily, when the door bell rang. "I'll get it!"

She ran to the door and opened it. It was Sister Abigal.. "Hello Esther."

"What are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"May I come in?"

…

Abigal sat on the couch with her parents.. "I'm afraid I may have made a mistake." she sighed. "I think there could be something wrong with Esther…"

"What? You said you never had ANY trouble with her.."

"I didn't… But trouble dose have a way of finding her…"

"What kind of trouble?"

"Well… Two girls get into a fight, there she is. Someone gets caught stealing.. There she is again. After you told me about the boy on the playground, I did some research of her old school. While she was there, a child got caught running with a pair of scissors and stabbed his self through he jaw… and Esther was there again. But the most troubling thing is the suliven house fire. I checked into it further. They had never found the person who did it."

"So are you suggesting that she had anything to do with any of this? That ridiculous!"

"Yes, that a child could commit such crimes. It's against everything I believe in."

"Well, yeah!"

Gaz was playing her GameSlave2 in her room when Esther stormed in.

"There's a lady here.. She's come to take me away. Will you help me?"… Gaz was silent..

Emily continued the conversation with Abigal. "We've had some behavioral issues but… Nothing like that."

"I tried to reach the orphanage where she was raised." Esther overheard. "I think we need to know what we're dealing with."

"I'll tell you what we're dealing with.." Professor Membrane began. "We're dealing with a nine-year old girl who's an orphan-"

"That's it!" Emily said. "We're taking her to a doctor!"

Meanwhile, Gaz and Esther were plotting something else… Esther sat Gaz back pack onto her bed. "Look for the key to the tree house." she whispered. Gaz nodded. They began to search their dad's office. As Gaz was looking through a container full of pencils and pens, Esther grabbed a hammer of of the wall, and put it into the bag. Gaz smiled as she pulled out some keys from a desk drawer. Esther smirked.

Esther grabbed the keys. She then saw a safe behind Gaz, and walked over to it. She stuck the key into it and found… Esther smiled as she pulled out a gun, loaded in_, click_, and pointed it towards Gaz.. Gaz stood completely still. She actually stopped breathing.

(A/N: You guessed it.. OOC coming…)

"Do you wanna play?" Esther asked. Gaz slowly shook her head. Esther heard Abigal leaving. "Maybe later."

As sister abigal got into her car, Gaz and Esther ran Quickly through the woods trying to get ahead of her. They quickly get to a bridge where, soon, her car would pass. Her car began to approach.

"Here she comes!" she said. "Wave your arms and tell her to stop."

Gaz was hesitant. When she refused, Esther pushed her. She gasp as she landed onto the path of the vehicle. Abigal saw her and quickly swung the wheel, spinning the car, violently to the side of the road. Gaz panted, in shock that she could have died.

Sister Abigal stumbled out of the car and ran over to her. "Oh, are you okay?" she then realized she looked familiar. "Gaz?" she asked. Gaz looked up at her, shaking. "Gaz! Are you okay?" Gaz couldn't speak. Esther had took the hammer and slammed it hard against her head, blood splattering in the snow. She tossed the bloody hammer aside. She bent down to Gaz and yanked her to her feet.

"Stop crying." she said harshly. "Grab her feet and help me pull her off the road." Gaz listened. As to what she saw Esther was capable of, she knew if she didn't, there'd be consequences. Gaz sighed and grabbed one of her feet.

They both began to pull. Esther heard the sound of a car. "Hurry!" They yanked back her body and rolled it down the step hill next to the road.

At the bottom, Abigal, desperately tried to drag herself up. Esther took the hammer again and repeatedly bashed it into her face. Gaz watched horrified. Esther approached Gaz, covered in blood. Gaz shook her head. "Help me hide her!" she said.

…

Later, Esther stood at a mirror in the tree house, in a new dress, wiping the blood off of her face with a wet wipe. She then took all of the blood covered clothing, along with the hammer and put it in a bag. She then shoved it into a hole under the floorboard.

Gaz finally, after the terrifying experience, spoke. "You tricked me…"

"That doesn't matter. They'll send you to jail just for helping me hide her! I had to kill her! Because, she was going to tell on me. You're not going to tell on me… are you?"

Gaz shook her head, helplessly. Esther sat next to her. "Don't worry. You're my sister. I won't let anything happen to you…" She put her arm around her. "I love you." Gaz remain silent. Although she meant it, It wasn't believable.

Dib was outside, walking towards the tree house. When he heard footsteps, he ducked down behind some rocks. He saw Gaz and Esther climbing down from it…

…

That night, Dib slept, roughly, in his bed. HE felt something cold and metallic on his neck and he jolted awake. Esther held his head down and pressed the knife to his throat. "Tell me what you saw."

"What are you doing?" his voice cracked. "What did you see?"

"I-I.. I saw you and G-Gaz in the t-tree house.."

"And?"

"What do you mean?"

"What else did you see?!"

"Nothing! I didn't see anything else! I swear!"

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No.. I-I didn't tell anyone.."

Esther slowly moved the knife down towards his stomach.. Then lower.

"If I find out you're lying…" she moved closer. "I'll cut your hairless little prick off before you even know what it's for.."

Dib shuddered as tears flowed down his checks… he nodded…

…

Emily and Professor Membrane waited in the waiting room to the shrink doctor. Esther walked out of the office smiling. "It was nice talking to you Alice… I hope we can be friends." Alice smiled. "I'd like that."

..

"SO there's nothing wrong with her?" Emily asked.

"No."

Esther sat on the floor of the bathroom, rocking back and forth. "She didn't see… She doesn't know.. She didn't see… she doesn't know…" she repeated. She hit her head against the metal wall.. "She's so stupid."

She then snapped and kicked the wall. She rose to her feet, shouted as she slammed her fists into the walls of the little stall. She began to scream and she punched and kicked repeatedly…

…

Esther sat… alone.. In her room. She was turning on and off the black light to her fish tank. All of the paintings on her wall changed. to brutal, sickening pictures every time she flipped the switch.

The next morning… Esther was seen, a lump under the covers.

Professor Membrane came into the room. "Esther, we have to go."

He sat down on the edge of her bed. "Esther?" she then jumped out from under the covers, literally scaring the life out of him. "Boo!"

He laughed. "You got me" … she looked sad all of a sudden. "What?"

"I don't want to go to the dentist…" she whined…

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to go."

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"… We are going to reschedule though, ok?" Esther nodded. Her father thought for a moment. "Tell you what… I'll let you play hookie this morning if you go down to lab with me…" Esther nodded…

…

Emily stopped in front of the school with Dib and Gaz in the back seat. "Umm… How are you two getting along with Esther?" she asked.

Dib remembered the other night.. He sighed. "Fine, I guess…"

Emily thought.. "Well, you know, has she ever made you feel uncomfortable? Or has she done anything that she's not suppose to do?" she asked again, hoping to get 'yes' as one of the answers..

"No." They both answered..

"Like, has she ever hurt any of you?"

"No." Dib answered. Gaz was hesitant… But then again, If she found out she had said anything.. She might end up like Sister Abigal.. "No." She answered.

Emily narrowed her eyes at Gaz after the hesitant answer. "Are you sure."

"…Yes."

…

Esther sat with Professor Membrane in his studies. "I like it when its just the two of us…" Esther smiled. "..You don't know HOW long I've waited for a daddy just like you…"

"Mommy too, right?"

Esther hesitated.. "I don't think mommy likes me very much."

"Hey.. That is NOT true. Mommy loves you."

"It's Ok… It must be hard to love an adopted child as much as your own…"

"Esther… You are just as much a part of this family as Gaz and Dib…"

Esther looked down…

"Why don't you do something for Mommy, show her how much you love her." he suggested. Esther smiled. "That's a wonderful idea."

Emily stood in the kitchen, washing up after dinner. She heard the footsteps of Esther coming up behind her. "I have a special surprise for you, mommy!"… Emily smiled. "You do?" she asked, surprisingly. Esther pulled out some roses from behind her back. "I picked these flowers for you!"

Emily's eyes widened. They were the roses where Jessica's ashes were scattered. "Esther? What did you do?!" she ran over to her and grabbed her wrist and Esther screamed.

Professor membrane jumped up from the sofa and ran into the kitchen. Esther jerked away, and ran. "She did this on purpose!" she screamed.

"No she didn-"

"Yes she did!"

"No, It's my fault, I told her to do something nice for you."

"No! She _knew _what these roses meant to me!"

…

Emily sat in front of, what was, the roses. She couldn't help but cry.

…

Esther crept slowly into the tool shed behind their house. She had her eyes on a vice grip in the corner. The kind that holds wood still when you cut it. She grabbed a screw driver and an old rag. She wrapped the screwdriver with the cloth and stuck it in her mouth… Then she rolled up her sleeve.

She laid her arm in between the to metal slabs and began to tighten them. The to slabs of metal tightened harder on her arm until it was impossible to move… tighter… and tighter… and tighter… Esther bit down hard on the cloth in her mouth and prepared for the worse… tighter… tighter… _snap_! Esther screamed. Then, hesitantly pushed the bone back into It's place.

…

Esther lied in bed crying.. "Daddy!" she screamed. "Daddy!" Professor Membrane, tiredly walked into the room. "What is it?" he asked.

She wiped her tears. "My arm still hurts." she whimpered. He rolled up her sleeve to look.. It was swollen and bruised. "Oh my god." he said. "We need to get you to a hospital."

…

Emily entered her room after they returned from the hospital. Professor Membrane tucked Esther in on Emily's side of the bed. He walked over to her.

"You broke her arm." He said. Emily was shocked. "What? No! I didn't grab her that hard!" she spat.

He stood silent.. "… She wants to sleep in here tonight.. Maybe you should sleep down stairs.".. Emily sighed and stormed out of the room.

…

Emily sat in her car, outside of a liquor store, fighting the urge to go inside.

…

Emily sat two bottles of wine onto the counter. She thought of an excuse. _We're having guests for dinner…_ Yeah, that's it..

The cashier was slow ringing them up. As Emily grew impatient, she laid twenty dollars onto the counter. "Keep the change." she said.

…

Emily sat at her kitchen, with a glass of wine in front of her. She was part of a battle inside her head. She finally stood up, grabbed the glass and one of the bottles, and poured it down the sink…

…

The next day, Emily was dropping of the kids at school. Esther had her eyes on Dib as he stepped out of the car. Esther stepped out after. Gaz sat in the back seat, still getting her back pack ready, shoving books into it.

As Dib hopped up the steps to the door, his books piled onto the ground out of a hole in the back of his book bag. "Dib!" Emily called. "Your books!" Dib turned around, and noticed his books scattered on the ground.

When Emily stepped out of the car to help Dib, Esther went back to the car. She opened up the driver's side door and searched for the brake. Gaz looked up. "What are you doing?"

Esther locked the doors and released the brake… and the car began to roll backward down the pavement parking lot.

Dib's eyes widened. "Emily!" he shouted. Emily looked back, terrified as she began to chase after the moving vehicle. "Gaz!" she screamed.

Gaz tried desperately to open her door, but it wouldn't budge.. She crawled up to the driver's seat but the brake was stuck. The car quickly approached a large ditch. The car speed down the hill, towards it.

Emily was close to reaching the vehicle but it was to late. The car had slammed into the ditch and tipped over. Emily rushed to open Gaz's door.

"Gaz, Are you okay?!"

"Yeah. I'm Fine.." Gaz said, shaking. Emily hugged her as tight as she could… crying.

…

Emily sat with a doctor in her living room discussing what had happened.

"I remember! I put it in park and I set the brake." she claimed.

Alice sighed. "Gaz didn't say Esther had done anything.."

"…Gaz is covering for her. And I don't think It's the first time."

"It wouldn't also be the first time you blame Esther for _your_ mistake."

"You know what," Emily began. "I want her out of this house."

Professor Membrane came into the room.. With a bottle of wine. "The kids found this this morning." he sighed.

"The kids.. You mean Esther found it.."

"Is she lying?"

"I didn't drink it!" she said. "I bought two bottles! I poured on of them down the sink!"

He lowered his head. Emily began to tear up. "What happened this morning has NOTHING to do with that!" she said pointing to the bottle of wine on the table.

"I find that hard to believe." He said. "I'll give you a week to go to rehab.. Or.. I'm leaving… and I'm taking the kids with me…"

Gaz sat at the top of the stairs, listening. She felt cold hands brush her hair behind her ear. "I'll shoot Daddy If you tell…" she heard Esther whispered.

…

Esther hummed as she showered. Dib crept around the corner, listening. When he had a chance, he ran to Gaz's room.

"Gaz, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"What did she do? Did she do something to make the car crash?"

Gaz nodded, hesitantly.

"You have to help me." Dib continued.

"I can't help."

"Why not?"

Gaz sighed as she pulled out pictures from under a desk that, supposingly, she drew.

Dib grabbed them from her hands. Dib knew the boy with the green skin in the picture. He was laying at the bottom of the slide, Esther on the top.

The next picture was of Esther, hammer in hand, and Sister Abigal on the ground… in a puddle of blood. Amazingly, she was an _excellent _artist.

The last picture… Gaz and Esther were in the tree house along with blood covered clothing. Dib's eyes widened. "Gaz, what did she do in the tree house?" he asked.

Gaz whispered. "She hid everything there."

"Are they still there?"

Gaz nodded… Esther stood outside the door… listening…

…

The next morning, Dib grabbed a hammer from under his bed, and went out to the tree house. He quickly climbed up the ladder and into the door in the floor. Dib yanked up the floor boards, searching for the bloody remains. He then heard the door behind him and he froze.

"Are you looking for this?" she asked, pulling the bloody hammer and cloths out of a bag. She laughed.

"Poor sister Abigal.." she smirked. "I couldn't have done it myself you know. Gaz is just as guilty as I am…"

"Whatever Gaz did, you made her do it!" Dib said.

Esther pulled out a bottle of gasoline. "You know, It's always better to burn the evidence." she said as she squirted gas onto the things on the floor. "If they find these things, they won't just be coming for me.. They'll be coming for Gaz, too." she pulled out a match… and lit it. "Is that really what you want?"

"Wait!" Dib said. It was too late. Esther had dropped the match and it burst into flames. She began to squirt the liquid across the floor, as did the flames.

"What are you doing?" Dib shouted. "Are you crazy?" ..Esther shot it at Dib's feet and he jumped away. They entire tree house began to burst into flames. Esther crawled down from the tree house and she locked the door. Dib gasped and ran over to the door. "Let me out!" he said yanking at the door.

Dib began to choke on the smoke. He stuck his head out of the window, coughing. Esther looked up at him smiling. "Emily!" He screamed. "Gaz!"

Dib struggled to climbed to the roof of the burning tree house. "GAZ! EMILY!" He continued to scream. Esther continued to watch. Dib lost his footing and slipped, he quickly grabbed a plant of wood holding up the house. He continued to scream as he held on. His fingers continued to slip. "GAAAAAZZ! EMILYYYYYY!"

The plant began to burn away until he slipped. He screamed as he hit hard on the ground, unconscious.

Emily got up from the sofa when she heard a loud crack of what sounded like wood. She looked out the window and saw the flames. "Oh god.." she said before she ran out the door.

Esther picked up a large rock and took it over to Dib. She held it high above your head. "Don't worry." she said. "You're going to Heaven." she didn't have time to finish. Gaz had pushed Esther down. Esther stared Angrily at Gaz.. But Gaz was angrier…

"Oh, GOD!" Emily screamed. "DIB!" she ran over and sat down next to him. "Dib, sweetie, are you okay?" she asked. Dib moaned, but slipped farther away from consciousness. "Oh, sweetie, please wake up."

…

They all sat, anxiously in the waiting room, waiting for the results. A Doctor walked into the room.. "We stopped the abdominal bleeding but he has a serious neck injury. He's stabilized for now.. You should consider yourselves very lucky."

"Can we see him?" Professor Membrane asked.

"In a little while. He's resting in the ICU…"

"Ok," said Emily.. "Will he be able to tell us what happened?" she asked.

"It's possible. There's no way, though, to determine what he will remember until he wakes up."

Esther looked at her father. "Can I have a dollar for the soda machine?" she asked.

"You mother wants you to stay right there." he said. Esther put on a sad look. He sighed and took out a dollar. "Make it quick."

…

Esther walked down the hall to Dib's room. She snuck through his door, and gently closed it behind her. Esther closed the curtains…

Gaz grew impatient. "I'm gonna go get Esther." She told her father. He nodded.

…

Esther took the pulse oximeter from Dib's finger and put onto her's so a pulse would still be detected. Esther climbed onto Dib's lap and took the breathing mask off of him. Dib opened his eyes, slightly. Esther slammed a pillow onto his face, covering the ends so no air could escape. He was suffocating. He punched and kicked but it wasn't enough.

Gaz arrived at the soda machine… and Esther wasn't there.. She ran down the hall back to the waiting room.

Dib's world was going black.

Gaz ran to Emily and tugged on her sleeve. "It's Esther."

Dib began to stop moving until… he stopped breathing. Esther smiled. She slipped the mask back on and put the pulse moniter back on his finger. _Beeeeeeeeeeep_…

"Code 99 ICU" ..Alarmed, Emily and Professor Membrane franticly rushed to Dib's room. Doctor rushed into his room, along with Emily. A doctor stopped her. "He's in cardiac arrest! You have to stay out here." the doctor said.

"Dib?!" Emily called, hoping to God, she'd here Dib calling back. But he didn't. They watched helplessly from outside the door. As they surrounded their son. Emily ran back to the waiting room, furiously.

As she got back, Esther came around the corner. "What did you do?" Emily shouted. "What did you do to him, you _bitch_!" she screamed as she slapped her hard across the face, sending her to the ground.

Doctors rushed in and Professor Membrane rushed over to Esther. Emily punched and kicked as the doctors held her by her arms. Professor Membrane carried Esther out of the room. Emily screamed.. "No! Let me go!" The doctors used a sedative and jammed the needle into her arm.

She screamed as she slowly grew weak and fell to the floor.

…

That night, Gaz got into bed, still a bit shaken by what had happened. As she snuggled under the blankets, she saw Esther at the door. She, startled, moved deeper under the covers.

"Sweet dreams." she whispered. She then leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smirk and let the room.

…

Professor Membrane sat on the sofa with a glass of wine in front of him. Desperate, he took a sip.. And eventually drain the glass. He repeated until eventually, the bottle was empty.

The clicking of high heels came closer. Esther approached with a short black dress and a knife in hand. Her hair was curled and she wore lipstick and mascara. She saw her father resting his eyes on the sofa.

"Hello Daddy." she said.

He lifted his head up, slightly tipsy. "What… What are you wearing?"

"Do you like it?" Esther said, sitting close, next to him on the couch. He observed more. "Look at you. What did you do, what is this?" he asked.

She leaned on his arm. "I don't want to be alone. I'm scared." she said. She leaned in for a kiss on the check. "I love you, daddy."

"You too…"

Esther kissed him lightly on his ear and whispered. "Let me take care of you."

He jumped away, quickly. "What are you doing?" he asked "What are you doing?! What has gotten into you?"

Esther looked ashamed… He shook his head. "What is going on?"

Esther began to cry. "You said you loved me." she whimpered. He sighed and put his face in his hands. "No." he sighed. "You're so confused.. No, I don't love you like that. That's the way You're mom and I love each other. You understand?"

"I don't see that." she stated. He shook his head. "You don't respect your mother."

"I do!" she said. "I just feel like I'm alone sometimes in respecting you. I don't think anyone ever thinks about what you might be feeling. I really care about you.."

He sighed, his voice quaking a little. "I'm just tired. I just don't know what to do.. Everything is just falling apart.." he began to cry. ".. And I'm so worried for Dib…"

Esther rubbed her fingers through his hair. "You can trust me. You're a great father." she got closer. ".. and a handsome man."

He looked into her eyes. "Jesus Christ!" he yelled jumping up from the couch. "Stop! Just Stop! Stop! Stop talking! Go upstairs, go to your room!" he shouted.

Esther rose to her feet. "Stop talking to me like I'm a child."

"Tomorrow we are discussing your future in this house because I can't take it anymore!"

"…..Fine…" Esther turned slowly and walked upstairs to her room.

…

Esther slammed the door to her room and plopped, crying on her bed.

…

Emily awoke in the hospital. Her eyes widened. She had to get home.

She drove like mad home. She tried desperately to call her husband.

Professor Membrane hear the phone ring. But when he reached to grab it, the power had shut off.

"Shit!" Emily shouted. She tried to redial.

The Professor went to check the breaker. The box was sparking like crazy. Flipping the switch wouldn't do. He went to grab a flash light.

When he returned to the living room, the small white rocking chair in the corner rocked back and forth, with no one in it. All of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain in his back and he screamed. It was a knife that had been jabbed into him. He fell to the ground. Esther, behind him, looked nothing like the little girl she was anymore. Makeup and ribbons removed, she looked like a criminal. A murderer… a maniac…

Esther flipped over the man and sat on his stomach.. She grabbed the knife and continued to stab him in the chest until there was no more movement. Esther stopped when she saw Gaz starring at her from upstairs. Tears wear slowly streaming down her face. She turned around and ran… Esther followed.

Gaz slammed her bedroom door and went straight for the closet. She ducked low, her body racking with tears.

…

Emily tried to slam on breaks before accidentally slamming into her home. Esther smiled when she heard the crash. She went to the safe where she had found the gun. And loaded it. Emily raced inside. But… She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her husband… stabbed to death on the floor, below the stairs.

She shuddered. "H-…Hun?" she asked. She got closer. "Oh, god no!" she said. She sat next to him crying. "No…" she whimpered. She stopped suddenly when she remembered something… Gaz.

She raced upstairs, as quickly as she possibly could. She quickly ran to Gaz's room. She searched under the blankets and under the covers. She wasn't there. Nor was she in the closet. She stopped when she heard a clank coming from the bathroom. She slowly approached it.

As she entered, there was a gunshot. Bang! She fell to the ground, whimpering, trying her best to hold in her screamed. She gripped the wound on her arm where she'd been shot.

…

Gaz crawled out of a basket in her closet as she heard the cries of Emily. "Emily?"

Esther went slowly up the stairs, to where they were.

Gaz crept slowly out of her room and down the hall..

Esther looked out of a nearby window, leading they way to the roof of the flower garden. There was no one there. On the side of the window, Emily stood silent, trying not to be seen.

Gaz knocked a table in the flower garden, tipping over a plant, busting the pot. Esther jumped at the sound. She smirked as she approached the spot she'd heard the sound.

Emily looked down at Gaz from the glass ceiling and waved to get her attention. Gaz looked up. "Stay there. Don't move." she mouthed. Gaz nodded and ducked down low behind the pots and plants. Esther entered the room.

Esther crept through the flowers and pots, searching through everyone of them. Then… she stopped. Looking in Gaz's direction. "ESTHER!" Emily screamed to get her attention. "DON'T YOU HURT HER!"

Gaz saw her chance and ran. Esther heard her foot steps and shot. Gaz ducked down, just in time. Again.. And she missed. Emily waited until Esther was just below her and crashed her fists into the glass, and fell onto her, knocking them both unconscious.

Gaz heard the crash and stopped. She turned to she both Emily and Esther, on the ground, not knowing if they were dead. She stood, stunned. "Em-…Emily?"… she got closer, holding back her tears. She got to her knees and shook her. "Emily, Please…"… Emily began to stir and moaned in moaned. She crawled to her feet, weakly, but grabbed the gun out of Esther's hand first..

Emily and Gaz left the house, holding hand. They struggled walking through the deep snow. They were relieved as they saw a line of police care on their way to the membrane home.

The relieve, sadly, and quickly, turned to fear as they both heard foot steps running towards them… with a knife. Gaz flew back wards onto the ground, shoved by Esther, who pulled out the knife. Emily pulled out the gun, and pointed in at Esther. Esther knocked it out of her hand, and they both stumbled, both of them tumbling down the large, steep, hill leading to a pond behind their house.

Emily bashed her head onto the hard ice, frozen across the pond. Esther saw her chance and clutched the knife on her hand, tight. She swung the knife, almost stabbing Emily, but instead, slicing her sweater.

Gaz watched, terrified, but… she saw the gun lying to the side…

Esther swung again, stabbing her leg this time. Emily screamed. As Esther and Emily continued the fight, Gaz grabbed the gun and shot, but missed. She shot a hole in the ice. The ice cracked underneath the two and then broke, sending the two falling into the blistering cold water below.

Emily struggled to find the opening again. She shot up, gasping for breath. Esther climbed onto her shoulders, knife on hand. They sunk back underneath the water… Esther stabbed Emily's side, and she screamed, muffled by the water.

Gaz slowly, walked onto the ice.

Emily knocked Esther in the mouth. Then again, this time harder, knocking Esther out cold, as she sank deeper into the water. Emily scurried up to the top. Gaz heard a gasp and Emily came out of the water. Emily waved away with her hand. "Go back!" She gasped. "It's too dangerous." she slowly crawled out of the hole.

Emily had thought she was home free, but she was wrong. Esther reached out and grabbed her leg, pulling herself out. "Please." Esther gasped. "Don't let me die mommy!"

Emily growled. "I'm not you FUCKING MOMMY!" she screamed as she kicked Esther hard in the jaw, snapping her neck, killing her instantly…

Emily embraced Gaz in a tight hug. They both shivered as they walked back towards the house, following the light of the police cars….

End?


End file.
